


Maybe

by twojaesotterhalf



Category: GOT7
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Not Beta Read, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21664756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twojaesotterhalf/pseuds/twojaesotterhalf
Summary: Maybe, it isn't so bad to take his older brother's words just like old times.
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum | JB
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	Maybe

The high pitched squeals coming from the video he is watching through his phone resonated how much the crowd loved the action they're witnessing. He can't help but smile bitterly. Turning his phone off to toss it on his side.

He's happy. They're happy. 

"You need more rest than looking up updates about your group," his older brother chided when he entered the room with a tray of food in his hands. 

Youngjae rolled on the side. "I'm not hungry, hyung. You can leave it at the table."

"Until coco pushes it off from there?" His brother tutted. "You know you're off of your diet and eventually can come back to your usual appetite, right? Besides, the doctor recommended that you need all the nutrients to recover quickly and what else is better other than relying on your vitamins but actually eating foods?"

"I don't think that's how it works, hyung," Youngjae weakly countered. 

Younjin sat at the other side of the bed and looked at the back of his younger brother. "That could really not be the case but either way it's to help you regain strength."

Younjin can't help but heave a deep sigh in his mind. He can hear how loud Youngjae's mind is as much as his place is still, quiet. 

He laid himself on the bed and stared at the ceiling. "Was it bad?"

"I thought you two are civil with each other."

"We are," Youngjae whispered. "Doesn't mean it hurts less."

The broken sound of Youngjae lets him know that he's crying and it makes him frustrated again. He doesn't want his younger brother crying over this and yet he knows that it's one of the only ways. He has to feel the pain and be in the process. 

"I know," he nodded slightly. "But don't dismiss the fact that you don't deserve any of this. You're so much more than what he gave you, Youngjae. You're not someone to get over with because he eventually woke up one day and realized that the spark isn't there anymore. That it wasn't the same and it's hard because he felt like everything's forced in your relationship." Youngjae can't help but sob as his brother almost retell the event. 

"No, because once you met the one you'll live your whole life with? They're going to fall in love with you every single day. They're never going to not feel the spark because every single second with you will be new, familiar even. That their love for you is natural. Nothing out of pretense and there's going to be no acting on it at all, because they're going to love you, Youngjae." 

Younjin managed to turn Youngjae to face him as he was speaking, and had him in his arms. Face buried in his chest and his other hand cradling the younger's head. 

It's like they're back to their childhood. 

The little Youngjae in the same position as they are, as he murmurs encouraging words in his ears whenever he's doubting himself after their vocal lessons. 

"You're so much more than that, okay?" He whispered and felt relief flooding him when his brother nodded. 

"Hyung, I don't think it's necessary. You've stayed long enough here and I'm already back to health. Thanks to you!" Youngjae immediately added when he saw his brother glared at him from the kitchen. 

"But I'll get it from here now. Besides, I'm sure Lin noona is mad at you right now!" He reasoned out. 

Younjin still glared at his brother will downing his water. "She's not. We've already talked about this. But I guess, it's not bad to go home."

Youngjae fervently nodded his head at this. "Definitely! You deserve to actually rest instead of fussing about me."

"Fine," Younjin agreed with a sigh. "I'll just pack my stuff. While you start getting ready because you have an early flight." 

Youngjae hummed in response and picked up coco to give her breakfast. "You'll be in hyung's house for a while, ok? But it'll be quick. So we will see each other soon."

When his brother said, _don't hesitate to call if you need anything_ , he felt like he needs his brother to take him away now. 

He didn't really consider this earlier when Younjin offered to take him to the airport instead of their company's car. He just felt burdened already after all of his brother's effort in nursing him back to health. 

But he feels like taking a double step back and a u-turn to call Younjin right now, he might even be still around the area. 

"Good morning." Jaebeom greeted him from his seat. "I'm not late today," he added with a proud sleepy grin. 

"Ah, well, congratulations," he awkwardly acknowledged while getting on his unofficial designated seat. 

How can he forget he's riding the same car as his ex?

His mind is already in chaos and he can't think as straight as he could. His clutch at his phone is getting tighter but it also gets clammy as seconds pass by. He still doesn't know how to act in front of him. 

How can one be civil in front of the person you used to pour all of your affection? The once you give your love and everything that comes with it. How can he easily forget? Undo? 

So he immediately fumbled through the pocket of his padded jacket and fished out his airpod. Putting it in just when he saw in his peripheral vision that the other was about to say something but whatever it was, it got drown from the loud music playing in his ears. 

He realized he doesn't need to act like everything is fine between them. As if the wounds have healed and he can look at Jaebeom and not fall in love again because there seems to be an effort required to get back to that platonic love where everything began.

But when he looked at the window at his side, he saw someone deserving of love, and maybe, it isn't so bad to take his brother's words just like old times. 

"Hey, Youngjae!" Mark greeted him when they got out of the van, reaching the airport. 

"Hey."

"How are you? Well rested?"

"I'm good, and yeah. Took all the rest I deserve."

Mark grinned at him happily. "Of course, bro. You deserve all the good things." 

Youngjae can't help but nod. 

**Author's Note:**

> I clearly just made up Youngjae's older brother's name hehehe 
> 
> thoughts? I have a few more 2jae one shots on my draft and I may or may not publish them. Let me know if you would like to read some and please know that most of them, if not all, are angst. Thank you!


End file.
